Somebody That I Used To Know
Somebody That I Used To Know ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Im Schatten des Bruders, und wird von Blaine und seinem älteren Bruder Cooper gesungen. Am Ende des Songs sprechen sie sich aus und vertragen sich. Nachdem sie das mit einer Umarmung besiegelt haben, will Blaine Cooper bei seiner Audition für einen Film helfen. Das Original stammt von Gotye feat. Kimbra aus seinem dritten Album "Making Mirrors" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Blaine: Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember Cooper: You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness Like resignation to the end, always the end So, when we found that we could not make sense Well, you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over Blaine (mit Cooper): But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough No, you didn't have to (stoop so low) Have your friends collect your records and then (change your number) I guess that I don't (need that though) Now you're just somebody that I used to know Beide: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that way, Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know Beide: But you didn't have to cut me off (Blaine) Cooper: (Oh-Oh) Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing (Ohhh) And I don't even need your love (Oh-Oh) But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough (Ohhh) No, you didn't have to stoop so low (Oh-Oh) Have your friends collect your records and then change your number (Ohhh) I guess that I don't need, that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Somebody, (Band: I used to know) Somebody Cooper (mit Band): Now you're just somebody (that I used to know) Blaine: Somebody, (Band: I used to know) Somebody Cooper (mit Band): Now you're just somebody (that I used to know) Beide: I used to know That I used to know I used to know Somebody Trivia *Anscheinend hat der Schlagzeuger im Hintergrund mitgesungen, es ist aber unbekannt, ob die anderen Bandmitglieder ebenso mitsangen. *'Gotye' hatte gemischte Gefühle über den Song. Zuerst fand er ihn grauenvoll, dann gratulierte er Glee dazu ihn von zwei Männern singen zu lassen, da das seine ursprüngliche Idee für den Song war. Fehler *Im ersten Refrain, bei der Zeile "You didn't have to stoop so low", ändert sich die Einstellung auf Cooper, der die Zeile singt ohne seinen Mund zu bewegen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Cooper Anderson